1460 BC
[[ስዕል:1460B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 72: 1460 BC. Previous map: 1483 BC. Next map: 1433 BC (Maps Index)]] 1460 BC - EXPANSION OF MITANNI MAIN EVENTS 1480 BC - Proclamation of Telepinu Amuna ruled in Hatti until 1480 BC and was unable to suppress rebellion; his first two sons were also killed in ongoing succession struggles, and his third son Huzziya came to the throne after him. After a few months however, Huzziya tried to kill his son in law Telepinu, who then drove him from the throne. Being more merciful than his predecessors, Telepinu allowed Huzziya to live in exile, and issued his proclamation to stop the internecine conflicts by formalizing the succession law: if there is no eldest son then the eldest daughter's husband is to succeed to the throne. He established the Pankush council, predecessor of a Parliament, and the framework of Hittite laws is thought to have originated under Telepinu. He also campaigned to the Euphrates as far as Hasshu and Lazawantia against Mitanni, and made a treaty with Ishputahshu of Kizzuwatna. In 1475 BC, Telepinu's son had been killed and his son in law and legal heir Aluwamna had rebelled against him and been banished; thus Tahurwaili, a former conspirator whom Telepinu had pardoned, came to the throne. He also made a treaty with Eheya of Kizzuwatna. Within a year though, Aluwamna had taken his kingdom. In 1470 BC he left it to Hantili II, who made another treaty with Padashtishu of Kizzuwatna. Hantili was followed by Zidanta II in 1465 BC, who made a treaty with Piliya of Kizzuwatna. 1479-1458 BC - Queen Hatshepsut in Egypt In 1479 BC, Tutmose II left the throne of Egypt to his son Tutmose III. Being an infant, he had for regent his father's queen (not his mother) Hatshepsut (Amensis). In 1471 BC, she sent a major trade expedition to "Punt", i.e. the Horn of Africa. Agazi / Kush itself seems to have had an Egyptian king or viceroy, Tutemhab, from 1465 BC. By the end of Hatshepsut's reign, she was claiming the title of Pharaoh of Egypt for herself. 1472 BC - Baratarna in Mitanni Baratarna (Parshatatar) succeeded Shuttarna in 1472 BC, and consolidated Mitanni by annexing Hana and Halab. Idrimi of Halab fled to Emar, then to the Habiru. Assyria was nearly surrounded but kept its independence under Puzur-Assur III, who made a border treaty with Burna-buriash I of Karanduniash. Puzur-Assur was followed by Enlil-nasir I in 1466 BC. 1466 BC - Lug in Banba In 1466 BC while Nuada was still ruling the Tuatha De, Bres returned with help from the Fomoire, and they fought the second battle of Magh Tuyred. Nuada was killed and succeeded then by Lug, another half-Fomorian. Bres was captured, but allowed to live teaching agriculture to the people. However it is written that Lug later killed Bres by poisoning him - inviting him to drink from wooden cows filled with manure. Lug also introduced the boardgame Fidchal, ball playing and horse racing to Banba. 1465 BC - Idrimi in Mukish After spending 7 years among the Habiru, Idrimi of Halab had collected a sizable enough force to occupy and liberate Alalakh with their help, including Niya and Nuhasshe districts, into the state of Mukish, which now asserted its independence from Baratarna of Mitanni. 1460 BC - Sannas becomes Pannonia Aucz succeeded Noro in 1460 BC as king of Sannas, and the name of the state then became Pannaus, evidently this is the name Pannos or Pannonia, which Sannas probably became a part of, at this time. Halfdan succeeded Frodo I in Danica around 1460 BC also, but only ruled Danica.